Le dragon et la tigresse
by Baella
Summary: Sting et Minerva... Leur truc, ce n'est pas les Rendez-vous galants. Il préfèrent Cuisiner leur truc sans être Jaloux du talent de Mademoiselle. Ils ont leur Cicatrices et Gentillesse avec eux et se Protègent mutuellement. Et voilà comment caser le sommaire de la Stinverva week dans le résumé. Label SPPS !
1. 01 premier rendez-vous

Bonjour mes amours ! On se retrouve donc pour la Stinerva week. Oh j'ai jubilé derrière mon ordinateur quand j'ai vu qu'ils l'organisaient enfin ! Ce couple est enfin canon ! Bon, j'attends toujours pour le LaLi mais je devrais plus écrire dessus pour les rendre plus populaires...

Donc au programme cette semaine :

-First date ou premier rendez-vous

-Cooking ou cuisine

-Jealousy ou jalousie

-Milady ou madmoiselle

-Scars ou cicatrices

-Kindness ou gentillesse

-Protect ou protéger

J'espère que ça va vous plaire !

* * *

On ne pouvait pas dire que les rendez-vous étaient leurs trucs. Ils en mangeaient assez des trucs sérieux pour en avoir marre. Les réunions en tant que maitre de guilde pour Sting, les trucs de compta pour Minerva… De par le statut de Sting, ils devaient souvent se déplacer, manger dans un restaurant chic, être impeccable niveau tenue et présentation… Tout ce bazar était vraiment fatiguant.

Quant aux sorties, ils n'étaient jamais vraiment seuls. Ils se retrouvaient souvent avec des amis, que ce soit le cinéma ou le restaurant ou les bars… Ça ne les dérangeait pas. Ils appréciaient vraiment leurs amis et Yuna était le meilleur alibi du monde pour aller voir un Disney ou tout autre film d'animation au cinéma sans paraître gamin.

-Tu sais ce que j'adore faire avec la bière ? demanda Minerva.

Sting lui lança un regard curieux. Ils rentraient tout juste d'une semaine de réunions interminables et il avait encore l'estomac qui tremblait à cause du train. Il avait bien ouvert une bouteille de bière lui aussi mais il n'avait pas encore osé y toucher. Cela dit, ça allait un peu mieux.

-Quoi ?

Avec un sourire qui n'arguait rien de bon, elle attrapa sa propre bière et tapa le fond de sa bouteille contre le culot de celle de Sting. Immédiatement, la bière se mit à mousser et Sting fut obligé d'en boire avant que ça ne déborde et en mette partout. Hé ! C'était un coup bas ça ! Il lui lança un regard noir mais elle se contenta de sourire, victorieuse.

S'ils n'avaient pas été en public, il se serait vengé d'une façon totalement puérile. Sauf que même s'ils étaient dans un bar qui filtrait les gens qui entraient, il y avait quand même du monde. Les autres clients avaient beau être discrets, il n'empêchait que des regards curieux se posaient souvent sur eux. Si personne ne disait rien en voyant Minerva pieds nus et en tailleur sur la banquette, Rogue était quand même obligé d'aller se planquer dans les toilettes pour bécoter Yukino… Cela dit, voir le grand, le sombre, le digne Rogue, aller se planquer dans les toilettes pour embrasser sa copine, comme un adolescent était vraiment drôle. D'ailleurs, il en mettait du temps.

-Bon il s'est perdu ou quoi ?

-Je crois qu'ils jouent au docteur...

-Quoi ? Hé, t'as vu un peu tout ce qu'il est obligé de sortir pour baiser ? Il ne l'aura pas comme ça !

Si Sting ne déboursait pas un rond pour inviter Minerva à sortir, Rogue adorait faire des cadeaux à Yukino. Des fleurs, des bijoux, des sorties, des robes… Le mec parfait, aimait dire Yukino des étoiles dans les yeux. Puis, comme Minerva se mettait à ricaner, elle ajoutait qu'il s'agissait là de ses critères. Et Sting ajoutait toujours mort de rire qu'avec tout ça, c'était encore heureux que Rogue pouvait coucher. Ce qui lui valait une claque derrière la tête de la part de son jumeau.

-Pff ! Minerva reprit une gorgée de bière. Il rentre de deux semaines de mission et je sais qu'elle a de nouveaux sous-vêtements sexy. Elle est en train de jouer au docteur avec lui dans les toilettes.

-C'est pas son genre.

-Hé, c'est un mec, lui aussi il veut accrocher sa fourrure au porte-manteau parfois…

-Il veut quoi ?

-Tirer une cartouche.

Aaaah ! Alors pourquoi elle parlait de… D'accord, il venait de comprendre la métaphore. Oui bien sûr. Elle passait trop de temps avec Rufus, il le savait ! Cela dit, il aimait beaucoup voir toutes les expressions imagées pour parler de sexe. Cela dit, il avait essayé une fois d'en sortir une à Minerva. Ils avaient tellement rit qu'ils n'avaient rien pu faire de toute la soirée. Merci Rufus pour ton « je vais fureter ton terrier pour débucher ton petit lapin. » C'était magique.

-Ce que je suis content de ne pas avoir à me faire chier avec tout ça.

-Ils ont le temps. Si on devait faire tout ce qu'ils font, on n'aurait même plus le temps de pisser.

C'était bien problématique oui. Sting grimaça. Il tenait à son temps libre. Il aperçut Rogue qui revenait avec Yukino. Quelqu'un avait remonté son pantalon en vitesse… Il désigna discrètement le couple à Minerva qui leur jeta un coup d'œil. Elle inclina la tête. _Je te l'avais bien dit_.

-Et si on trinquait à tous ces rendez-vous jamais passés et ce temps gagné ?

-Hum… Bonne idée.

Et pile quand son jumeau s'installait à table avec eux, il cogna sa bouteille de bière sur celle de Minerva comme elle venait de lui montrer.

-Faisons un peu mousser les bières…

La tigresse éclata tellement de rire que la mousse déborda et coula sur la table. Rogue leur adressa un regard blasé. Il avait visiblement compris comment ils en étaient arrivés à parler de ça…

* * *

Anti-romantisme bonjour ! Vous allez bien ? Allez, courage, plus que six jours à endurer du Sting X Minerva !

Critique/remarque/autre ?


	2. 02 Cooking

Bonjour mes amours ! Vous êtes de grands malades ! Je publie un texte ce matin et quand je vais consulter mes mails, six reviews, quatre favoris et sept personnes qui suivent l'histoire. Mais j'ai posté qu'un texte jusqu'à présent ! Allez lire Eclipse1995 et MalyceaDunCastellan qui font la week et qui ont autant de mérite que moi, sinon plus ! Non parce que moi, vous savez à quoi vous attendre, j'ai déjà écrit sur eux. Elles, la surprise est encore intacte !

Merci pour votre soutien et je vous laisse avec le second thème : cuisiner ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

-Minerva ?

La tigresse soupira. Quoi encore ? Ça faisait cinq fois en cinq minutes que Sting l'appelait. Tout ça pour des futilités. Voilà qui lui apprendrait à lui demander, pour une fois, de daigner faire à manger. Et pas de truc commandé ou de surgelés. Il était temps qu'il mette un peu la main à la pâte.

-Oui Sting ?

-Où tu as mis les courgettes ?

-On n'en n'a plus Sting. Et arrête de m'appeler et cherche un peu dans la cuisine !

En général, la cuisine était son domaine. Loin de tout cliché sexiste, elle aimait simplement faire la cuisine et pouvait rester des heures, assise par terre à regarder un plat cuire lentement. Elle ne savait pas vraiment d'où ça venait. Peut-être des nombreux gâteaux qu'elle faisait enfant avec sa mère, en toute insouciance. Ou peut-être qu'à force de la faire après la disparition de sa mère, elle y avait pris gout. Ou peut-être un truc entre les deux.

-Mais c'est prouvé que ça va plus vite quand je te demande que quand je cherche !

Elle souffla doucement pour éviter d'étriper le blond. Même s'il se trouvait très loin d'elle en ce moment, elle avait très envie de l'étriper. Il avait profité d'un rare jour de calme à la guilde pour rentrer chez eux, à l'appart, et y travailler. Ça le changeait de Sabertooth. Pas Minerva. Elle détestait ramener du boulot à la maison. Alors elle était restée à la guilde, savourant ces rares moments de douce quiétude.

En contrepartie, Sting devait faire à manger. Pour une fois, elle voulait rentrer et mettre les pieds sous la table. D'habitude, c'était plutôt l'inverse même s'il était entendu que celui qui faisait à manger n'avait pas à faire la vaisselle.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu veux faire au juste ?

-J'en sais rien ! J'y vais au pif ! Ecoute, toi tu prends un truc au pif dans le frigo, tu sors deux trois bricoles, une pincée de machin et c'est bon à s'en taper le bide par terre !

Effectivement, maintenant qu'elle y pensait, elle avait des années d'expérience de plus que Sting. Elle connaissait de nombreuses recettes par cœur et avait dépassé le stade du « suivons scrupuleusement cette recette même s'il y a beaucoup trop de ça et que ce truc serait super bon avec. » D'accord, elle allait devoir lui apprendre à se faire cuire un œuf. Littéralement.

-Ok, laisse tomber. Je te montrerai les bases un autre jour. Ce soir, lasagnes ou pizza ?

-On a mangé de la pizza hier. Donc lasagnes.

Oh il avait bien retenu la leçon sur « pourquoi c'est important de ne pas manger tout le temps la même chose » qui chez lui se résumait surtout à « pourquoi c'est important de ne pas manger tout le temps la même pizza. »

-Très bien, je passerai prendre des surgelés en rentrant tout à l'heure.

-Ok ! Je mets la table ! On est… combien ?

Après avoir passé la grande majorité de sa vie avec son jumeau et sa sœur en plus des exceeds, Sting n'arrivait plus à suivre maintenant qu'ils étaient partis, respectivement pour vivre avec une autre personne et suivre leurs études. Ah Sting…

-Toi, moi, Lector. Compte sur les doigts d'une main s'il le faut.

-Ok. Au fait, est-ce qu'aujourd'hui est un jour spécial ?

Elle prit le temps de réfléchir. Rien de noté dans le calendrier, pas d'anniversaire, de réunion, de commémoration ou de conneries dans le genre. Nope, le calme plat. Une journée comme elle les aimait parce que c'était rare.

-Je ne crois pas, pourquoi ?

-Oh, le fleuriste au coin de la rue faisait une promo sur les fleurs alors…

Dans le doute, il en avait pris un bouquet. Il se retint de le dire mais elle avait deviné. C'était Sting. Zéro romantisme. On allait dire que c'était sa façon de s'excuser pour le vase cassé l'autre jour. Bon d'accord, il était moche mais c'était une fan qui l'avait fait et offert à Sting. Et on ne traitait pas ainsi les cadeaux des fans.

-Le vase transparent est sous l'évier. Tu mets de l'eau à température ambiante, tu coupes les tiges en biais et tu enlèves les feuilles du bas pour qu'elles ne trempent pas dans l'eau.

-Oui chef !

Elle raccrocha une fois sûre qu'il n'avait rien cassé, ou plutôt, rien fait sauté.

* * *

Sting, l'efficacité brute XD C'est magique non ?

Demain le thème sera... "jalousie" !

Critique/remarque/question/autre ?


	3. 03 Jealousy

Bonjour mes amours ! Voici la suite ! Jalousie ! A la base, j'avais écrit un truc totalement différent, une sorte de crossover entre Saint Seiya et Fairy Tail. Puis en le relisant, je me suis rendue compte que ça ne collait pas trop à la Stinerva Week et que ça n'avait rien à voir avec le thème de la jalousie. Alors j'ai mis ce texte de côté pour plus tard, voir si on ne peut pas en tirer quelque chose de plus intéressant...

Voilà pour le petit blabla du jour. Je n'ai plus qu'à vous souhaiter bonne lecture !

* * *

-Non mais regarde-le… Comment il lui tourne autour… Et en prime, il la mate !

-C'est un journaliste Sting, il fait son boulot.

Le dragon blanc gronda sourdement. Rien à faire que ce soit son boulot. Il n'arrêtait pas de photographier Minerva sous tous les angles possibles et inimaginables. Il ne voulait pas savoir en prime ce qu'elle portait comme types de dessous ? Et de quelle couleur ?

-Je vais le tuer.

-Et c'est moi qui suis ridicule à montrer les crocs dès qu'on s'approche de Yukino ?

Sting ricana. Comme toujours, quand on parlait de sa petite-amie et qu'elle se trouvait dans les parages, le brun ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de lui lancer un coup d'œil. Comme s'il ne savait pas où elle était. Il était bien souvent capable de dire où elle se trouvait dans la pièce par rapport à lui. Trop loin à son gout.

Et il savait toujours grosso-modo dans quel coin elle se trouvait. Si elle faisait du shopping, si elle était en train de faire les courses, si elle prenait une glace avec des amis… Il le savait parce qu'il l'écoutait. Mais aussi forte que soit son envie, il évitait de la suivre sans arrêt. Elle n'apprécierait pas et même si ça lui faisait mal de l'admettre, ils avaient parfois besoin d'être seuls.

-Mec, tu montres vraiment les crocs à ceux qui s'approchent de Yukino.

Il se mit à sourire parce qu'un gars venait de poser sa main sur le bras de la constellationniste pour attirer son attention et lui parler. Et Rogue montrait bel et bien les crocs. Son jumeau ne lui accorda de nouveau de l'attention que quand Yukino fut de nouveau seule.

-Mais je ne tue personne.

-C'est pas l'envie qui t'en manque.

Il suffisait de voir les regards que lui lançait son jumeau lorsqu'il débarquait dans sa chambre en pleine séance de galipettes. Dangereux et suicidaire mais tellement drôle que Sting adorait lui faire le coup. La dernière fois d'ailleurs, il leur avait fait tellement peur qu'ils étaient restés coincés… Il en avait pleuré de rire toute la soirée.

-En général, les gens sont beaucoup moins envahissants que toi.

Sting ouvrit la bouche pour répondre avant de gronder. Non mais ce mec matait ouvertement Minerva… Il fut très heureux de voir Minerva se lever, mettant fin à l'interview. Elle rejoignit le duo, visiblement lassée.

-La prochaine fois qu'un mage veut prendre sa retraite, dis-lu de ne rien dire aux journalistes et de juste disparaitre. C'est trop chiant. Je ne peux même plus revenir des toilettes tranquille. Ils veulent tous une fichue dernière interview.

-Ce qui fait beaucoup de « dernière entrevue » reconnut Rogue.

-Vous dites quoi à l'Est dans ce genre de situations ? « On va le balancer aux wendigos ? »

-Ça c'est Orga qui t'a raconté n'importe quoi. Si tu vas aux wendigos c'est pour mettre plus de bazar. Plutôt que cette personne devrait planter des carottes à Iceberg.

Une terre tellement gelée que ça ne servirait à rien. Sting avait bien retenu sa géographie de l'Est. Et… des carottes hein ?

-Parlant de carotte, tu ne veux pas plutôt utiliser la tienne pour débusquer le petit lapin du terrier de Yukino ?

Et bien entendu, il fit exprès de le dire assez haut pour que tout le monde en profite. Il ricana juste au regard noir de Rogue.

-Ben quoi ? J'y peux rien si tu es son amant exclusif.

D'un autre côté… vu à quel point les dragons pouvaient être jaloux et possessifs, c'était une bonne chose qu'elle ne regarde pas ailleurs. Si Sting avait accepté que Minerva ait d'autres amants que lui, maintenant il irait arracher les tripes du premier qui oserait réclamer son attention.

A part ça, il n'était pas du tout jaloux.

* * *

Les dragons sont tellement choux ! Vous ne trouvez pas ?

Demain le thème sera : mademoiselle !

Critique/remarque/question/autre ?


	4. 04 Milady

Bonjour mes amours ! Et voici la suite ! Le thème du jour étant : Mademoiselle ! Allez, tous pour Minerva !

Rappel : Yuna est mon OC, ne la cherchez pas dans le manga et c'est le petit démon qui sert de petite soeur à Sting !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Les autres étaient en train de se marrer dans un coin. Sting s'approcha de leur table curieux. Autant Rufus restait digne et Rogue ne montrait rien, autant Orga se frappait la cuisse du poing. D'habitude, il frappait plutôt la table mais il essayait de rester discret.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Rogue lui désigna d'un signe de tête Minerva qui aidait Yuna à faire ses devoirs dans un coin. Un groupe de petits nouveaux ne cessait de ricaner en les regardant. Oh… ils cherchaient la merde ! Ils avaient entendu que Minerva renonçait à la magie. Elle ne s'était pas justifié en public mais l'ancien top cinq de Sabertooth savait très bien pourquoi. Sa magie ne lui avait rien apporté de très bénéfique et elle voulait repartir dans la vie du bon pied. Plus de magie. La sienne était puissante et lui avait demandé des sacrifices qu'elle ne voulait plus faire. Peut-être que ça ne les effacerait jamais ces sacrifices. Mais elle n'en voulait plus.

Cependant, cela ne voulait pas dire qu'elle était sans défense. Un vrai bon mage ne se cachait pas derrière sa magie. Il se battait au corps à corps s'il le fallait. Parce que quand il n'avait plus de magie mais encore des ennemis… C'était sans doute pour cela que les mages les plus forts du continent, sauf exceptions, étaient ceux qui ne comptaient pas que sur la magie.

Minerva avait fait partie des meilleurs mages du continent même si elle n'avait jamais vraiment cherché à prouver qu'elle était la meilleure. C'était pour cela qu'on lui avait donné le rang le plus haut. Parce qu'elle ne prenait pas la peine de prouver sa supériorité. Elle était supérieure, c'était un fait et nul ne pouvait le contester.

Y compris l'imbécile qui l'avait défié une fois. Elle lui avait fait porter en collier la dent qu'il avait perdu quand elle lui avait botté le cul, avec juste un coup de pied, sans interrompre sa conversation ni utiliser sa magie. Ca l'avait fait réfléchir. Et depuis, on laissait Minerva tranquille.

Jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Sting se demanda s'il devait intervenir avant de décider que non. Elle était assez grande pour s'en sortir. La preuve en était du regard froid qu'elle venait de lancer aux gamins.

-Dis-donc les nouveaux. Certains essayent de travailler ici !

-T'as qu'à retourner à la cuisine plutôt !

Oh les propos sexistes ! Elle n'allait pas les louper. Elle laissa un instant Yuna pour se planter devant les trouble-fêtes.

-Dites-moi les gars… C'est tout le respect que vous avez pour vos mamans ? Parce que j'ai le sentiment que toute votre vie, vous n'avez eu qu'à mettre les pieds sous la table parce qu'elle gérait tout pour vous laisser vivre vos petites vies inintéressantes.

Elle leur laissa le temps d'assimiler ce qu'elle venait de dire. Puis l'un ouvrit la bouche et elle l'attrapa par l'oreille pour le couper. Avant que les deux autres n'aient eut le temps de comprendre, ils se retrouvèrent dans un coin, avec leur pote, les mains sur la tête à regarder le mur.

-Et la prochaine fois que je vous entends manquer de respect comme ça à vos mères, je vous mets une déculotté. Une vraie...

Sting soupira, admiratif. Ah cette femme…

-Oni-chan en veut une ! balança Yuna.

Et tandis que son frère s'étranglait, elle se replongea dans son devoir de maths.

* * *

Le coin n'est pas du vécu pour moi. Mais pour d'autres... A comportement gamin, punitions de gamins...

Critique/remarque/question/autre ?


	5. 05 Scars

Bonjour mes amours ! Et voilà un nouveau texte ! Celui-ci est "scars" ou "cicatrices" et... c'est le plus court de tous les textes que j'ai écrit pour cette semaine.

J'espère qu'il vous plaira et bonne lecture !

* * *

Minerva avait les poignets recouverts d'un damier. C'était la formulation la moins… la plus imagée que Sting avait trouvé. Et il ne l'avait jamais dit devant Minerva. Il savait ce qu'étaient ces cicatrices, Rogue avait les mêmes, au même endroit. Certaines le long du poignet, pour appeler à l'aide. Et d'autres qui couraient sur l'avant-bras, quand ils avaient essayé de mourir.

C'étaient des cicatrices assez laides, pas celles qu'on gagnait dans un combat et qu'on arborait fièrement pour dire qu'on avait survécu. Non. Elles étaient l'expression d'un désespoir si profond qu'il n'existait aucun mot, aucun cri pour exprimer cela. Beaucoup les trouvaient laides ou ridicules. Parce que vouloir mourir était stupide hein ?

Pour Sting, c'était une chose absolument horrible. Ça n'avait rien de drôle. Ces cicatrices voulaient dire qu'ils avaient été tellement désespérés que la mort avait été la seule solution pour eux de s'en débarrasser. Pourtant, celles de Minerva, maintenant qu'elles étaient toutes anciennes, étaient belles aux yeux de Sting. Elles lui prouvaient que Minerva avait toujours été là, que la demoiselle ne l'avait jamais supplantée. Elle avait souffert, alors elle avait existé.

Et elle était restée forte, toujours. Même quand la pression sur ses épaules était trop forte, même quand Gemma agissait comme le pire des salauds… Elle avait tenu bon. Certes, elle avait parfois manqué de craquer, quand elle s'ouvrait les veines mais… Elle avait toujours tenu bon. Un peu comme ces fleurs dans le jardin d'Orga. Il ne les arrosait jamais, ne leur filait jamais d'engrais et pourtant, elles survivaient et s'épanouissaient. Elles survivaient et devenaient plus belles encore…

-Bon Sting, tu joues ?

Hein ? Ah oui ! Il traça une croix à un emplacement. Elle fit un rond avant de rayer les trois ronds qui se suivaient. Et merde ! Encore perdu !

-Une autre partie ? demanda-t-elle en effaçant les traces de feutre sur ses bras.

Comme quoi, ses cicatrices ressemblaient assez à un damier pour jouer au morpion.

* * *

Oui, j'ai osé. Je vous aime ! Demain le thème sera "kindness" ou "gentillesse" !

Critique/remarque/question/autre ?


	6. 06 Kindness

Ok, je me suis rendue compte que je n'avais pas posté ce texte hier, pour une raison qui m'échappe. J'étais persuadée de l'avoir fait et quand j'ai vu qu'il manquait le 6 aux textes, je n'ai pas compris... Enfin, ça vous fera deux textes en une journée, c'est bien aussi non ?

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Minerva ouvrit un œil en sentant une délicieuse odeur. Elle fut ravie de voir que Sting avait préparé son petit-déjeuner préféré. Thé à la rose, délicatement infusé mais pas trop, sans sucre et une noisette de lait. Avec un croissant tout chaud au miel.

D'accord, Sting se cramait les doigts à mettre le miel mais rien à faire. Elle l'avait prévenu en emménageant. Elle acceptait d'endurer ses bêtises au quotidien et de faire chauffer la machine à café quand elle se levait mais tous les dimanches, elle voulait qu'il lui fasse le petit-déjeuner. On trouvait plus romantique comme demande mais c'était Sting. Si on ne râlait pas un peu, on n'obtenait rien de lui.

Mais on est jeudi, nota son esprit qui s'éveillait doucement tandis qu'elle humait son thé. Elle prit une gorgé, savourant le plaisir d'une boisson chaude qu'elle n'avait pas à s'embêter à faire. Rien ne lui plaisait plus qu'un petit-déjeuner tranquille, quitte à se lever plus tôt que nécessaire. Elle aimait trainer le matin. Parce que c'était son seul moment calme de la journée où elle n'avait pas mal aux pieds de courir partout ni la tête pleine à craquer d'avoir dû penser toute la journée.

Sting avait sans doute fait une énorme connerie pour lui faire son petit-déjeuner un jeudi. Et bien soit. Mais avant, elle allait trainer au lit ce matin. Il fallait bien le plein d'énergie avant d'affronter le monde extérieur.

-Heu Minerva…

Elle leva un doigt pour faire taire Sting qui passait la tête par l'entrebâille de la porte. Non. Elle ne voulait pas savoir.

-Tu me diras tout ça quand je serais prête. Et merci au passage pour le petit-déjeuner.

Elle allait ensuite prendre une bonne douche bien chaude, ou un bain, et ensuite seulement, elle accepterait de s'occuper du problème…

S'étirant comme une chatte, elle termina son petit-déjeuner avant de se rendre à la salle de bains. Allez, juste une douche aujourd'hui. Elle nota la machine à laver recouverte d'un drap. Ok, le problème venait de là. Elle laissa tout en place le temps de prendre sa douche, appréciant l'odeur fruitée de son gel douche. Elle adorait la mangue plus que tout au monde.

Une fois propre, habillée, coiffée et maquillée, elle souleva le drap. Oh ça ? C'était rien ! Juste la machine qui déconnait ! Elle lui donna un coup de pied et l'entendit se mettre en marche. Ah Sting ! Ce n'était pas parce que la machine était neuve qu'il ne pouvait pas taper dedans !

Cela dit, c'était une bonne journée. Les journées avec un petit-déjeuner au lit étaient toujours de bonnes journées !

* * *

On avait dit quoi déjà le premier jour ? Ah oui ! Anti-romantisme, bonjour !

Demain dernier thème qui sera : protéger ! D'ici là : critique/remarque/question/autre ?


	7. 07 Protect

Bonjour mes amours !

Je ne peux pas croire que c'est déjà le dernier jour. Et pourtant si... J'espère que vous aurez passé une bonne semaine et que vous ne saturez pas trop ! On se retrouve demain pour Fairy Drabbles et un rythme de parution plus habituel. Et faudrait que je me remette un peu à écrire moi...

Comme toujours, ne cherchez pas Yuna dans le manga, elle n'y est pas. C'est mon OC, la petite soeur de Sting !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

-Vous avez l'air parfaitement ridicules.

Minerva arrêta de scruter le portail du collège avec ses jumelles pour lancer un regard noir à Rogue. Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il avait au juste contre leurs tenues militaires et les traits noirs que la tigresse s'était fait sous les yeux ? Ils étaient en train de repérer le terrain ! De quel droit cherchait-il à faire sauter leur couverture ? Pour une fois qu'ils ne se planquaient pas dans les buissons pour faire des trucs !

-Vieux, répondit Sting, va chier !

Ah l'amour entre jumeaux. Rogue s'adossa à un arbre et Minerva en profita pour scruter de nouveau le portail du collège. Depuis plusieurs mois, Yuna se faisait chahuter par un petit groupe de gamins qui se prenaient pour des racailles. Malheureusement, elle avait toujours été plus ou moins une cible à cause de sa couleur de cheveux. Son état de médium ne l'aidait pas non plus.

Bien entendu, avant d'intervenir, Sting avait bien tenté de prévenir le directeur pour qu'il fasse quelque chose. Mais non, avait répondu ce dernier. Ce n'étaient que des histoires d'enfants. Rien de bien méchant. Il fallait bien que jeunesse se fasse, tout ça… et puis de toute façon, tout ça se passait soit dans les couloirs ou la cour, ce qui était sous la responsabilité des surveillants, soit en classe, donc sous la responsabilité des profs, soit dehors ce qui ne regardait plus l'école.

Même Ponce Pilate n'avait pas pris autant de soin à s'en laver les mains. Minerva lui avait éclaté de rire au nez. Rien tout ça ? Il ne se passait pas un jour sans que Yuna n'entende des moqueries sur sa couleur de cheveux et depuis le début d'année, la tigresse avait compté combien d'affaires on lui avait piqué. En moyenne, il disparaissait un truc par jour. Encore, les affaires dans sa trousse, bon ça se remplaçait. Mais ses cahiers avec ses cours dedans et ses livres scolaires qu'il fallait ensuite racheter… Pouvait-on parler de la fois où on lui avait piqué son sac de cours ? Rogue avait dû grimper sur le toit pour le récupérer avec toutes les affaires qui s'étaient éparpillées.

Ce n'était peut-être pas _si_ _méchant_ comme le disait le directeur mais elle se retrouvait exclue et ne pouvait même pas travailler dans de bonnes conditions.

Rien qu'hier, elle avait été s'enfermer dans les toilettes pour que le groupe de ses poursuivants ne puisse plus la bousculer et n'en n'avait pas bougé jusqu'à ce qu'Orga vienne la chercher. La semaine dernière, c'est Rufus qui avait dû rappliquer en urgence pour l'emmener à la guilde décoller le chewing-gum qu'on lui avait collé dans les cheveux. Il y avait passé tout l'après-midi. Bien entendu, on aurait pu faire comme l'école le conseillait si gentiment, c'est-à-dire lui couper les cheveux. Vu l'endroit où ces garnements avaient collé le chewing-gum, on aurait dû lui raser le crâne. Et peu importe l'époque, c'était toujours très violent pour une personne que de se faire mettre la boule à zéro contre son gré.

Yuna n'était pas une mauvaise élève. Elle n'avait pas des vingt partout mais elle travaillait sérieusement, n'empêchait pas ses camarades de bosser, ne les embêtaient pas et faisait consciencieusement ses devoirs, quitte à devoir demander de l'aide pour un exercice. D'accord, des fois elle disait des trucs bizarres sans le faire exprès mais ça n'avait rien de méchant, ni de gratuit.

Alors désolée si maintenant, Minerva et Sting prenaient les choses en main. En plus, ils avaient franchement autre chose à faire que de se planquer dans des buissons en attendant que des gamins sortent.

Une cloche sonna subitement pour annoncer la fin des cours. Rogue disparut subitement dans l'ombre. La présence d'un mage de Sabertooth aurait trop attiré l'attention. Et adieu leçon aux mioches.

Un surveillant ouvrit le portail, laissant un flot d'élèves se déverser. Minerva scruta la foule mais pas de traces de chevelure rousse. Sans doute attendait-elle que ça dégorge ou un professeur l'avait retenue pour lui parler ?

-Ah la voilà…

Elle arrivait une fois le plus gros de la foule passée. Elle regarda nerveusement derrière elle et pressa le pas. Qu'elle ne s'en fasse pas. Qui que ce soit, on allait l'embêter.

-Hé sale rousse !

Sting avait déjà mis le gamin sur sa liste de gens à tuer. Visiblement parfaitement au courant des règles de l'école, un gamin arriva en courant et poussa violemment Yuna dès qu'elle eut franchi le portail. Le tout sous le regard du surveillant qui n'en n'avait rien à cirer. Ah elle avait franchi la ligne, il n'y pouvait plus rien ! Ben tiens, on allait rire…

Elle retint Sting, cinq minutes le temps que la bande entière rapplique pour essayer de taxer à Yuna de l'argent. Et ben c'était du beau. Elle décida à ce moment précis qu'il était temps de lâcher le fauve. Elle le suivit bien volontiers. Sting s'empressa de se mettre entre sa sœur et ses agresseurs.

-Hé les mioches ! Vous n'avez pas honte ?

Il y eut un temps de flottement tandis que le duo marchait sur le groupe de canailles. Le temps qu'ils les reconnaissent puis les cris fusèrent. Sting fit craquer ses doigts, prêt à se battre. Celui qui semblait être leur chef les pointa du doigt.

-Hé ! Vous êtes Sting Eucliffe et Minerva de Saber…

Elle attrapa son poignet et lui fit baisser le doigt. Elle le serra assez fort, pas pour lui faire mal mais pour qu'il comprenne qui était le plus fort des deux.

-Premièrement, on ne pointe pas du doigt, c'est très mal élevé. Deuxièmement, s'en prendre à une même personne quand on est plusieurs, c'est très déloyal. Tu devrais avoir honte.

-Hé vous là ! Lâchez cet élève !

Tiens le surveillant qui intervenait. Elle jaugea du regard le gamin qu'elle tenait. Ah bien sûr. Joggings et baskets mais de très bonne qualité. Elle aurait dû s'en douter. Personne n'avait osé dire à papa et maman à quel point c'était un sale mioche. Elle trouvait ça encore plus dégueulasse que si on lui avait cherché des excuses parce qu'il avait un passé difficile. Parce qu'elle pouvait comprendre le passé difficile.

-Et pourquoi ? On est hors de l'école non ? Après si vous avez un problème, appelez le directeur, je l'attends.

Et histoire de montrer ce qu'elle pensait de tout ça, elle lâcha le gamin pour lui tordre l'oreille.

-Maintenant tu vas m'écouter et attentivement. Tu vas laisser Yuna tranquille et arrêter de faire ta petite caille-ra. Parce que tu vois, son frère est vraiment le dragon blanc de Sabertooth et tu ne veux pas voir ses mages te tomber dessus. Tu vois la gentille rousse qui préfère faire ses devoirs au lieu d'applaudir tes bêtises ? Bah c'est la petite sœur adorée du maitre des tigres. Alors la prochaine fois, avant de dire toutes les imbécilités sur les roux, les gens un peu différents de toi ou que sais-je, vérifie qu'elle est bien apparentée à un type connu avant de la traiter de menteuse. Et si elle revient encore une fois avec un bleu ou des affaires manquantes, je te traine pas le fond de la culotte jusque chez papa maman et on s'expliquera avec eux. Et là, tout l'argent du monde ne servira pas à te protéger. C'est clair ?

Il se mit à pleurer. Elle resta de marbre. Oh il comptait l'amadouer comme ça ? Elle aussi avait pleuré quand son père l'engueulait comme du poisson pourri. Ça n'avait jamais marché.

-Je… je suis désolé, je voulais pas…

-Que tu le veuilles ou non, tu as agis comme la pire personne au monde. Alors tu as intérêt de changer ! Parce que la prochaine fois que tu nous obliges à nous déplacer, tu n'auras pas juste mal à l'oreille. C'est clair.

-Je… oui…

-On dit oui mademoiselle, intervint Sting.

-O… Oui mademoiselle…

Ah ce qu'elle aimait quand les gamins apprenaient leurs leçons ! Elle se tourna vers le frère et la sœur.

-Bon on rentre ?

-Vous avez l'air parfaitement ridicules dans ces tenues, fit remarquer Yuna, un immense sourire aux lèvres.

-On s'en tape. C'est Sting qui paye les pains au chocolat.

-Je maintiens qu'on aurait dû leur péter la gueule ! protesta Sting.

-Détruire leurs vies est beaucoup plus gratifiant Sting.

* * *

Oui le thème n'est pas très joyeux mais ça me tenait à coeur de parler du harcèlement scolaire. Parce que j'en ai été victime et je peux vous affirmer que de se faire chahuter tous les jours, insulter et bousculer, ça vous bousille la confiance en vous, surtout à l'adolescence où on est en train de changer. Donc si une personne vous parait bizarre ou que vous ne l'aimez pas, ignorez-la. C'est la chose la plus intelligente à faire. Et ne dites jamais rien par rapport au physique des gens quand vous ne les connaissez pas. Parce que vous ne savez pas comment la personne le prendra.

Et oui, le harcèlement est un vrai problème. Et si les adultes ne veulent pas vous écouter, insistez jusqu'à ce qu'on vous écoute. Parce que n'est pas de votre faute si on vous harcèle, d'une façon ou d'une autre. La loi vous protège et les adultes qui ne font rien peuvent être poursuivis par la loi pour "non assistance en danger". C'est le cas de tous ceux qui voient une personne se faire bousculer violemment par d'autres, quelque soit votre âge.

Comme a dit Pouhio de la chaine Pouhiou NoéNaute, "le silence tue"

Je vous aime, et peu importe à quel point vous pouvez être bizarres.

Critique/remarque/question/autre ?


End file.
